Esperándote
by Paulita Granger
Summary: Sólo dos amantes, dos polos opuestos, repitiendoel acto de entrega más grande del universo. El acto de amar.[Dramione][One shot]


Esperándote:

Se sentó una vez más en esa mesa y cerró los ojos.

Fijó esa imagen en su mente y se juró no volver a contemplarla.

Se prometió firmemente que no volvería. Que no visitaría ese café nunca más.

Que no sufriría más por él, aunque no lo creyese, aunque su conciencia le gritara que estaba mintiendo, que se desangraba lenta y dolorosamente por verlo, por oler su perfume a menta, por volver a estar entre sus brazos…pero juró sobreponerse. Lo haría costara lo que costara.

Esa sería la última vez que lo esperaría.

* * *

Flash back 

juro volverte a ver, lo prometo, allí donde nos vimos la primera vez, donde todo empezó- le susurró cerca de su oído, mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho.

¿lo dices en serio?- alzó apenas su rostro para mirarlo y fundirse en sus ojos grises. Todavía podía sentir espasmos esporádicos en su cuerpo cada vez que él la rozaba.

Habían acabado de hacer el amor y él se había tomado la molestia de vestirla, cual muñeca de porcelana, acariciando cada resquicio de piel que quedaba al descubierto, produciendo cosquilleos en serie que la volvían loca, que hacían que perdiera el juicio lentamente y para alguien que esta acostumbrada a tener las cosas bajo control, eso era demasiado.

Bastaba que él la tocara para que se convierta en fuego, puro fuego, brío de fogosidad y amor, que consume toda la razón.

Por eso, al verse totalmente enloquecida de ardor y pasión, alejó sus manos y las recolocó en su cintura. Él sólo sonrió de lado y le mordió el cuello apenas.

-ouch- se quejó la leona sin mucha voluntad.

-mi marca no se olvida, no la marca de una serpiente- esta vez lo que mordió fueron sus labios, los humedeció con su lengua y recién entonces, la besó. Con esa mezcla de pasión, de anhelo, de desesperación a partes iguales, dejándola mareada, débil con la sensación de que un tornado pasó por su boca. Sus manos volvieron a bajar, con cadencia haciendo que tiemble de un escalofrío.

Ella se conformó con tocarle el cuello, no quería separarlo de su cuerpo, por eso no movió sus brazos de donde estaban. Él pareció darse cuenta y la apretó fuerte y apasionadamente, pareciendo que quería fundirse con ella, traspasarla, unirse a través de ese abrazo.

-promete que volverás- susurró Hermione con los ojos castaños levemente bañados en lágrimas reprimidas.

-Lo haré, nos encontraremos…- alcanzó una vez más sus labios y cuando se separó, su mirada era tan helada y fría que no pareciera que minutos antes la había besado ni que todavía la tenía entre sus brazos, presionando levemente su cintura contra su cuerpo- ¿tu no crees que yo soy un asesino, no es cierto?- su tono fue una mezcla de desesperación y tiranía, que cualquiera hubiera podido tildar de despótico, pero sólo ella, que le conocía más que cualquiera supo advertir que él temía, por él, por ella, por su misión y que si no se iba ya, no lo haría nunca. Eran momentos como ese, en que Draco era más vulnerable y débil que nunca.

-Jamás, lo sabes, tu no eres un asesino Draco, no eres capaz de matar a alguien, tu no eres como ellos- era a lo único que conseguía aferrarse con la vana intención de olvidar que él tenía la marca del Innombrable tatuada en el brazo, que era uno de sus seguidores, que urdía planes para quitar del medio gente mestiza como ella, pero por más que su lógica se lo recalcaba, su corazón le decía a gritos que lo amaba, que a pesar de todo le quería y le daba una sensación amarga, de impotencia, que la consumía, porque no quería separarse, no así, no con esa inseguridad tan tangible de no volver a verlo.

-Tienes razón, no soy como ellos, pero tampoco soy bueno, no lo niegues- dijo sonriendo alicaídamente de lado, abriéndose de tal forma que Hermione pensó que de un momento a otro, Draco Malfoy, caería en las cursilerías de plena telenovela.

-Tu eres bueno y muy dentro tuyo, lo sabes- lo besó tan profundo, tan fuerte que creyó que de un momento a otro se desmayaría entre sus labios, respirando su perfume, refugiado por sus suaves y bonitos brazos. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, cuando sintió la necesidad de hacer todo lo que deseaba, se dio cuenta que no saldría nunca de esa habitación sino salía ya. Y eso hizo. Se separó de ella, lento, fatídicamente despacio, sabiendo que si despegaba sus ojos de los de ella, no tendría el aliento necesario. Se acercó una vez más a Hermione, rozó sus labios en un beso corto, violento pero intenso y se alejó de allí dando un portazo.

La Gryffindor se sintió tan mal, que pudo haber firmado que su corazón se fue cuando el cerró esa maldita puerta.

Se levantó dispuesta a hacer correr las horas hasta volver a verle y se dio cuenta que nunca se dijeron cuando, si donde, pero nunca cuando. Sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas que le impidieron ver que alguien venía corriendo hacía ella.

-Hermione- la voz de Neville, tensa y asustada, la paralizó, esa suerte de intuición que la recorría cada vez que ocurriría algo, la poseyó y tembló de un escalofrío aunque la noche estuviera tan tranquila y sin viento que parecía que todo sucedía lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- la cara gordita y rosada, ahora estaba pálida y su voz temblaba, por no decir que Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia al ver como el chico cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro constantemente.

-Mortífagos, muchos de ellos, están atacando el castillo- a la muchacha se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Draco no iba a una misión alejada del castillo, la misión era ahí, en su hogar, en el lugar donde compartieron tanto, en Hogwarts.

-¿tienes la moneda de oro falso que os di cuando estábamos en el ED?- preguntó mientras corrían por el pasillo, que lentamente se iba llenando de chicos.

-Si- contestó él mirándola sin entender.

-Convócalos a todos- volvió su cabeza justo para ver con alegría que Luna y Ginny se acercaban a ellos.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos que están aquí sin hacer nada?- soltó bruscamente la pelirroja- hay todo un lío allí abajo.

-Estábamos yendo y de paso llamando a lo que fue el ED.

Comenzaron a correr por los pasillos, enviando hechizos por doquier, dejando mortífagos inconscientes, a fuerza de embrujos y de golpes, de mocomuergiélagos y de patadas.

Pero aún cuando veía que las fuerzas del mal retrocedían, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en Draco que se llevó su vida con él, cuando su capa ondeó por última vez al besarla arrebatadamente.

Respiró hondamente cuando vio que uno de los mortífagos a quién lograron sacarle la máscara no era él, cuando escuchó que la voz grave que salía detrás de una máscara no era la suya, que el hedor que la capa de uno de los servidores de Voldemort desprendió al ser atado por finas cuerdas, no era su sensual y penetrante perfume.

Pero no pudo evitar dar un pequeño chillido cuando sintió que unas manos fuertes la atraparon y la llevaron con fuerza tras una estatua, salvándola de un Crucio bien intencionado.

-suéltame- reclamó con ojos abnegados en lágrimas e interponiendo su varita entre el mortífago y ella.

-Hace unos minutos no decías lo mismo- su sonrisa vanidosa al sacarse la máscara, la calmó y sin querer, sin pensar le abrazó.

-Estás vivo por Merlín, me asustaste- volvió a besarlo sintiendo como se tensaba contra ella.

- no vine para otra despedida Hermione, por favor, no lo soportaría y me iría al diablo, ya contigo, así que no me tientes a arriesgarnos a morir- la miró fijamente a los ojos, aparentando una dureza y una frialdad que era vanamente superficial.- una semana, en el mismo lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez, donde todo comenzó…prométeme que estarás ahí- la tomó fuertemente por las muñecas esperando su respuesta.

-por supuesto que lo haré, Draco, ahí te veré, no faltes- su última frase se perdió con la brisa que la envolvió cuando el rubio se levantó y salió de ahí, por lo que cuando ella quiso reparar en su novio, lo único que vio fue una cadena, con una serpiente como dije.

Peleó sin descanso, descargando su frustración y enojo a través de hechizos que mandaban a volar lejos a cualquiera del bando opuesto que osara mirarla.

Salió corriendo al jardín y nada absolutamente nada la pudo haber movido de ahí, sino fuera por una fuerza sobre humana, con tufo a sangre podrida, con respiración agitada, que jadeando inconteniblemente contra su cuello, la tumbó contra el suelo. A sabiendas de quien era, de que iba a morderla no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar el cielo, más que observar quedamente con estupor y sorpresa la torre más alta, la más oscura, aquella donde había ido con Harry el primer año de su estancia en Hogwarts a soltar a Norberto, allí donde había estado con Draco haciendo el amor, allí, arriba en el cielo, ahora se erguía una calavera verde con una serpiente saliendo de ella, contándoles a todos en un macabro silencio, que alguien había muerto.

Su corazón se agitó.

Vio claramente que alguien caía de la torre. Y dos posibilidades cruzaron su mente, ávidas como el rayo. O mataron a Draco como ajuste de cuentas porque se enteraron de lo suyo con una mestiza y por eso ahora Greyback lentamente quería morderla, o Draco mató a alguien.

-Hopomorphus- una voz grave y fuerte gritó el hechizo, convirtiendo al animal, entre gritos de dolor, desgarradores por cierto, en hombre, dejándolo sobre ella, desnudo, mugriento y maloliente.- vamos Hermione, rápido- la mano que Hagrid le tendió le ayudó a levantarse no sólo del suelo sino varios metros por el aire.

-Inmobilus. Confundus- susurró lacónicamente la castaña apuntando a Greyback con su varita que tembló suavemente dentro de su mano. El mortífago se desplomó en el suelo y allí quedó, inmóvil, inerte.

Para cuando todo pasó, las víctimas se contaban con dolor, sobre todo una, el Gran Albus Dumbledore había caído en las garras del tramposo profesor de pociones, Severus Snape y el rumor que corría entre la muchedumbre era que Draco Malfoy, intentó matarle pero no pudo y huyó bajo el ala del traidor Snape.

Muchos sentimientos se arremolinaban en su ser al escuchar todo lo que se decía a su alrededor.

Los sollozos de Harry sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su tutor, de su casi abuelo, los llantos desgarradores de Hagrid, la tristeza general, los comentarios del alumnado al día siguiente, comentando cuan cobarde había sido Draco Malfoy, cuan miedoso se había vuelto.

Y a pesar de estar tan triste y cansada, agobiada de tratar de calmar los ánimos entre serpientes y leones, entre Harry y medio mundo, no podía evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al pensar en su director, en ese colegio que no sería el mismo, en que no oiría su discurso, pero sobre todo tampoco podía dejar de pelear por el odio repentino que la poseía cada vez que escuchaba lo que decían de su novio, cada vez que le llamaban cobarde, ardía en ganas de decirles, gritarles que guardaran silencio, que él estaba forzado a hacer eso, sin embargo era una verdad a soto voce que trataba de encontrarle sentido.

Por eso cuando pasaron los días, y el curso terminó, cuando despidió por última vez a

Dumbledore, cuando prometió lealtad a Harry para acabar con Voldemort no quitó en ningún momento el recuerdo de Draco sonriéndole de lado, ese último día en la cama, abrazados, prometiéndose volver a encontrarse.

* * *

Fin de Flash Back

Un ruido la trajo a la realidad, su taza se había caído en el piso y había estallado de forma estrepitosa, atrayendo la atención de todos los allí presentes.

Miró el reloj, después de haber arreglado todo con un movimiento de varita y como si un baldazo de agua fría le hubiese caído en la cabeza, tomó sus cosas y dejando apresuradamente el dinero en la camarera, salió de allí corriendo.

Si era verdad, si ella se había confundido por primera vez con un lugar y una fecha, si realmente había estado esperándole en otro lugar, en el verdadero lugar, seguramente esta sería la última vez, y por esas famosas intuiciones que de vez en cuando la poseían, por el extraño reflejo verde que iluminó al dije, supo que sí.

Entró en Cabeza de Puerco y se chocó con alguien.

"una semana…mismo lugar donde todo comenzó"

Ya habían pasado meses y años para ser exactos, ya estaban entrando en invierno, el cielo se había vuelto plomizo y las calles se cubrían de nieve, ya el Señor Tenebroso había caído, ya no había a qué temerle, no había obstáculos, y sin embargo aún sentía una opresión en el pecho cada vez que releía la larga lista de mortífagos muertos y encontrados, encarcelados y libres, y ninguno de ellos era Draco Malfoy.

A pesar de los años, un constante freno los había separado, la confusión, pero no de ambos, de ella, si lo perdía, ella sería la culpable, eso si él no había muerto en algún desértico lugar cumpliendo una descabellada idea de su Lord.

Al levantar la cabeza pudo sentir como algo se volcaba en su interior cual chocolate caliente bañando un pastel.

Una sensación que la renovó.

Él estaba allí, enfundado en una capa negra, con su pelo más largo que siempre, cayendo desordenado en su frente, más flaco de lo normal, con una cicatriz en la ceja que bajaba hasta su ojo izquierdo y con una mirada que distaba de tener algo de conexión con el Draco que otrora conoció.

Lo miró tanto, sopesando el pasado con el presente, tratando de ver cual había sido su error todo ese tiempo, el por qué de su confusión, de su desprolijidad.

Draco la observó, llenándose de ella, llevaba su melena castaña, mucho más larga, con lo bucles definidos cayendo alrededor de su cara, dándole un aire rebelde, sus mejillas levemente rosadas por el frío y su respiración completamente agitada.

-¿hace cuánto que vienes aquí?- preguntó Hermione con la voz calmada, presa de un temblor y un nerviosismo que poco podía controlar.

- desde hace 1 año, 5 meses y 4 días exactamente- le contestó tan rápido, tan seguro, emanando elegancia, demostrándole que a pesar que su rostro no expresara más que una sonrisa adusta, estaba enojado, dolido y a la vez tranquilo, por haberla encontrado.

-¿por qué este lugar Draco?- una vez más la leona volvía a inquirir. Necesitaba saber, comprender su error, y también, muy desesperadamente, escuchar su voz, sentir su aliento romper como una ola en las rocas, cerca de sus labios.

-porque aquí fue donde nos conocimos- la miró fijamente, sabía que ella no estaba tranquila que por algo la sentía temblar entre sus brazos.

-no Draco, aquí no fue, en donde nos encontramos fue en las Tres Escobas, allí fue la primera vez, allí es donde he estado esperándote todo este tiempo y hoy no iba…

-a hacerlo nunca más- completó el rubio la frase- Hermione la primera vez que nos vimos y yo te besé fue en Cabeza de Puerco¿acaso no lo recuerdas?- parecía taciturno, decepcionado.

-no, no puede ser, la primera vez fue en las Tres Escobas, recuerda estábamos con Ron, Harry y Luna, que fue donde peleamos con ellos, donde luego no aparecimos por el castillo…

-durante horas- volvió a finalizar la frase él- Hermione esa fue la segunda vez, nuestra primera vez fue cuando nos propusimos hablar en un sitio donde nadie nos conociese y tu misma propusiste Cabeza de Puerco, mencionando algo del ED.

-es cierto- repitió Hermione con vergüenza, bajando la cabeza, totalmente colorada.

Pese a que ya no era una niña, o eso al menos podía contemplar a través de su grueso abrigo, sus jeans medio gastados, de su rostro de mujer a penas perfilándose con la tenue luz de un sol que parecía perezoso de salir, seguía siendo la misma impulsiva, cabezotas, vergonzosa, puritana y eficiente, Hermione Granger, _su_ Hermione Granger.

-perdón, creí que tu ya no vendrías, que tendría que resignarme a haberte perdido, que tendría que vivir con tu recuerdo aferrado a mi mente y a mi corazón, que…- pero no pudo seguir. Luego de un breve titubeo Draco se había abalanzado sobre su boca, dando por finalizado su discurso, una vez que escuchó lo que necesitaba, que ella no le hubiera olvidado, que creyera en él, en su amor.

Un gemido ahogado se perdió entre sus bocas, cuando el rubio posando una mano en su nuca, acariciando al paso su suave cabello, levantó su rostro para poder hundirse más en ella, para poder recorrer como antes su boca con su lengua, para buscar su compañera, instándola a responder, a encenderse, y como antes así fue.

Hermione respondió vehemente al beso, devolvió con total intensidad su caricia, tomándose de su capa para no caer, sintiéndose de gelatina, con miles de sensaciones atacando sus sentidos.

Podía percibir como él la empujaba contra la pared cercana y la recorría con sus manos desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas, haciéndola temblar y no de frío precisamente, sintiendo como dejaba un reguero de besos por su cuello, hasta que llegaba a su oreja, mordiendo su lóbulo, como siempre lo hacía, sonriendo vanidoso al escuchar como ella gemía quedamente.

-dime que no crees que yo soy un asesino, afírmalo- la leona cayó en la cuenta que nada habían hablado, que parecía que el tiempo había quedado detenido en esa habitación en Hogwarts, horas antes del ataque.

-claro que tu no eres un asesino, no mataste a Dumbledore- en sus ojos había determinación, convicción de lo que estaba diciendo.

-no lo soy, es cierto, pero soy un cobarde- los ojos del blondo se oscurecieron levemente y sus manos se crisparon alrededor de su cintura, haciéndole cosquillas.

-no eres un cobarde, no le mataste, porque le querías- contestó ella con toda la seguridad del mundo, algo que a Draco le sorprendió y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-puede ser, pero no merezco ni estar contigo ni estar con ellos- proclamó el susurrante, abrazándola más fuerte, pegando del todo sus cuerpos.

-no digas eso- le regaño- tu mereces estar conmigo porque me quieres¿no es así?- preguntó insegura, él movió la cabeza imperceptiblemente afirmando en silencio- y no digas nada acerca de esos mortífagos, porque ellos no aman, no ven más allá de lo que su antiguo amo les decía, porque nadie les ama, en cambio, tu, si tienes a alguien que te ama, y no creo que sepas cuanto- terminó Hermione resuelta.

Volvió a besarla, fundiéndose en su boca, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, calentándola con su calor, encendiéndola de amor.

* * *

Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró en una habitación que desconocía, más mucho no le importó pues Draco estaba afanado en tratar de besar su cuello contra toda barrera.

-espera- susurró ella débilmente-¿dónde estamos?

-en mi casa… luego te explico- esa fue la última apalabra que pronunció Draco por contadas y extensas horas.

* * *

Recién volvió a hablar, con la voz ronca, grave, totalmente sudoroso, sobre Hermione, que estaba igual, con las pupilas dilatadas, con las piernas aferradas a la cintura de él, con su piel sonrosada y tersa, hipersensible, abrazada a Draco de esa manera tan íntima, tan especial, llenándose mutuamente, complaciéndose, recuperando momentos robados.

-te amo- susurró él, cerca de su oído en la última de las embestidas, sintiéndola desfallecer, morirse y volver a nacer, percibiendo como se hundía en un mar de placer y amor.

-yo también- contestó ella. Ahora fue él quién tembló, acabó segundos después, arrancándole un gemido más sonoro a su amante.

Así se quedaron, no sabría decir cuánto, pudieron bien pasar minutos, horas, sólo ellos y la soledad, abrumados en el silencio tan conocido que los envolvía dándoles paz aún cuando estaban escondidos en algún rincón del castillo.

Sólo ellos y su amor, recién recuperado, sin ninguna barrera más, sin ninguna promesa a medias, sin ningún impedimento interponiéndose.

Sólo dos amantes, dos polos opuestos, acompañados de la quietud de la noche, del suave susurrar del viento, del mecer lánguido de las sábanas plateadas de seda, repitiendo una y otra vez, el acto de entrega más grande del universo. El acto de amar.

* * *

Buenas¿cómo les va? a mis lectoras de Mi destino...y Tu eres mi mundo...juro volver...no me tiren con nada please!!!!! Esto es más fácil, un solo capi y listo...además de que por supuesto todos mis malditos profesores se apabullaron ahora con las notas y nos están exigiendo cada vez más...por favor sepan disculparme...a partir del 23( que empieza mi verano "what time is it?summer time its my vacation" bendita película que me han pegado mis amigas) podré escribir hasta que las historias se me salgan por las orejas!!! XD

Con respecto a este fic, se ubica en el 6to año de los personajes, ya saben escribo por placer y no quiero copiarle a Rowling, solo me gustaría dejarme a Sirius y a Draco para uso personal ;).

si les gustó, disgustó, quieren tirarme tomatazos, ya saben denle al go, que le encanta que le anden tocando XDDDDDDDDDDDDD ahhhh!!!! gracias a todas las que me votaron por el reto Dramione de Halloween!!!! se les agradece!!!!!

nos vemos chicas/os y besitos!!!!!!! se les quiere y agradece su apoyo...

P/D: denle al go si quieren que Draco o X repita el acto mas grande del universo con ustedes XD...yo estoy primera en la lista XD!

Cariños,Pau


End file.
